The invention relates to the field of communication systems, and more particularly, to spread spectrum communication systems, such as a code division multiple access (CDMA) communication system.
Orthogonal scrambling codes such as Pseudorandom codes (PN codes) also referred to as maximum length codes (MLC) are used in spread spectrum communication systems, such as CDMA systems, to distinguish between a plurality of base transceiver stations (BTSs) that transmit on the same radio frequency (RF). Typically, the MLC of each BTS in the system can be the same, but offset in time. For example, a first BTS in the system may be assigned a 7-bit code of 0111001, a second BTS in the system may be assigned a 7-bit code of 1110010 and a third BTS in the system may be assigned a 7-bit code of 1100101. A shown in this example, the second and third codes are a delayed in time replica of the first code. Orthogonal channelization codes are used in spread spectrum communication systems, such as CDMA systems, to distinguish between a plurality of mobile stations (MSs) that transmit on the same radio frequency (RF). Scrambling codes and channelization codes are also used to modulate the signals transmitted by the BTS and/or MS, thereby creating the characteristic spread spectrum.
In a communication system including multiple BTSs and MSs, at any given time, a particular BTS or MS in question may simultaneously receive multiple signals scrambled by a MLC transmitted from the various MSs or BTSs, respectively. The receiver of the BTS or MS in question will decode the signals by autocorrelation. Since the signals are continuous and repetitive, a mapping of the autocorrelation will ideally have an impulse-like form, with the peak value equal to the code length, and normalized time-sidelobes equal to xe2x88x921. The time-sidelobes can be viewed as the autocorrelation result for the BTSs or MSs with codes offset in time from the BTS or MS in question.
The problem of reducing time-sidelobes of binary codes has been discussed in many articles, in the context of pulse compression radar. In one article, two methods of achieving low time-sidelobes are presented. The first method analyzes the signal characteristics and the second method utilizes an exhaustive computer search. These methods are suitable for radar signals, which are not continuous, but are not optimum for spread spectrum communication, which uses continuous signals. Another article deals with low time-sidelobes signals in CDMA systems, but only as a preamble signal for improving the synchronization. Yet another article explores the possibility of zeroing the time-sidelobes in continuous and periodic binary signals, by using a mismatched filter. The analysis does not address maximum-length-codes (PN codes) used in CDMA, but rather addresses general binary codes in radar applications. Furthermore, the mismatch filter described in the article has a length equal to the signal length, and does not use the matched-weighting filter cascade concept. Hence, the filter coefficients are not binary and are not optimized for MLC.
When multiple transmitted signals are received at one receiver, the time-sidelobes combine and add up to-create interference, which can eventually limit network capacity. Thus there is a need for a filter that reduces the time-sidelobes to zero, thereby reducing the signal interference and allowing an increase in network capacity.